Microcapsules encapsulating hydrophobic materials such as fragrances may be added to complex liquid products presenting a wide pH range from basic (e.g. 12) to acid (e.g. 2). For example, common liquid household, laundry personal care and cosmetic products, such as fabric conditioners and antiperspirants, have typically an acidic pH whilst liquid laundry detergents and hard surface cleaners have typically an alkaline pH.